Margalo's Return
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Margalo returns to the Little's in the spring, like Stuart hopes she would, and brought some new friends.


Margalo's Return

Stuart Little sat on the small bed in the room he and George share. It was spring time and he was thinking about Margalo, wondering when she will be coming back. He knows she will be, he can feel it.

She's been gone since she flew south for the winter. The Littles didn't talk much about her since but Stuart always thought of her every day. How is she doing? Did she made some friends? Enemies? Is she trouble right now? Should he go find her? No, he shouldn't. She's far away by now, and he doesn't know exactly where do birds go when they fly south.

"Margalo." he said to himself, thinking about that bird. He was so caught up he didn't even notice Snowball came and sat on the bed George sleeps in.

"Hey Stuart!" he called in greeting, causing Stuart to scream in surprise and look where the sudden voice came from. He looked to see it was Snowball, the Little's family cat.

"Snowball, you startled me!" He said getting down and landing on the bed Snowball is on. He sat cross-legged facing him.

"Oh gee I'm sorry Stuart. I didn't think you wouldn't recognize the voice of the cat you knew for two years." Snowball said in sarcasm.

"Eh ha, eh ha, eh ha." he laughed in same tone as Snowball's.

"What you thinking about anyway? You've been down ever since spring came. It's beautiful outside. The sun is shining, the flowers are blooming, and the birds are singing...oh." He suddenly realized the problem when he mentioned the birds. Stuart just crossed his arms and looked at Snowball with an "obvious" expression.

"Sorry Stuart, guess I forgot about Margalo. Hah I remember those times she was here, especially when she got me into some situations where I almost die."

"That's ok Snow. I'm just wondering when she'll come back." Stuart just sat there with a solemn expression on his face. "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"What?! Whatje...of course she'll come back! What makes you think otherwise?" Snowball exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's already spring and she hasn't come. I'm starting to have some doubts." Stuart shrugged.

"Now you listen here. What is the Little's motto?" Snowball asked in a serious tone.

"Little High Little Low/ Little Hey Little Ho" Stuart answered with a little enthusiasm.

"Ok, what's the second one? Every cloud..."

"...Has a silver lining." once saying these words, as if by magic, he understood now and smiles in brightness.

"That's right, every cloud has a silver lining and I'd bet an entire years of cat food Margalo will return." Stuart smiled. "Why she could be ringing the doorbell right now."

At the second he said those words the doorbell rang. Eleanor called an "I'll get it.", walked to the door, and with a smile on her face, opened it. She was about to open her mouth in a friendly greeting but saw no one was there. She had a confused expression on her face and was about to close the door when a small voice called out "Mrs. Little?"

Eleanor looked down to where the voice came from and saw Margallo standing there on the pavement, a smile on her beak.

"Oh Margalo, it's so good to see you!" She bent down and extended her finger for Margalo to hop on. Margalo, gladly, accepted her offer and hopped on as Eleanor began stroking her yellow feathers.

"It's great to see you too." Margalo said smiling. "How's everyone?"

"They're great. As soon as you left Martha said her first words 'bye bye birdie'. It was so cute. George has been playing soccer alot and working on a new plane. Stuart has been thinking about you ever since." she suddenly looked up in realization. "Stuart! I better call him down, he'll be so happy to see you hear!" she turned to the stairs. "Stuart!" she called. "Come down, we have a surprise for you!"

Back at George's, and Stuart's, room Stuart heard his mom calling him. "Come on Snow. Mom says she's got a surprise for me. He climbed on to the white cat, ready to go.

"Oh goody a surprise for you. Why don't they have one for me? It would be nice to get something like a new cat toy or some scratching board." Snowball mumbled as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"I want you to meet some new friends of mine." Margalo said and gave and gave a bird's tweet to the sky. A few seconds later some tweets were heard back at the house and two canaries fluttered down. One was pure white, as Snowball, and the other was white with brown wings and black and yellow pattern on it, and a red stripe on it's black and white face.

"Mrs. Little, these are my friends Mary and Azores." she gestured with her left wing first to the pure white one, and the mixed colored one who nodded in greeting at the mention of their names.

"Well, hello their I'm Mrs. Little, but please." she turned mostly to Margalo. "Call me Eleanor."

"Hello." the two birds said in the same time. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Mary said, giving almost a respectful curtsy.

"Well thank you." Eleanor giggled, but then remembered her manners. "Oh please come in." she got up and stretched her arm, gesturing a welcome, and the two birds flew inside.

"It's so big in hear!" Mary said in awe.

"Yeah you could fit every bird of the world in this place." Azores added in, causing an mh-hm from Mary. The two birds turned to the stairs where the grumbles of a person, or cat, was taking place.

"Could have also gotten some new cat food. I heard that Fancy Feast was suppose to be tasty." Snowball mumbled on, and Stuart Little rolled his eyes with a smile.

"And what do I get? I get nothing but a bunch of BIRDS!" he screamed once he suddenly sees them. He liked his lips. "Alright a snack. I'll get them." He pounced, and was about to catch them, causing them to flutter backing away from him, when Eleanor catch Snowball before he was even an inch from them. She didn't realize when she caught him Stuart fell off and landed right in front of them.

Eleanor picked him up. "No Snowball! Those are Margalo's friend, you do not eat them!" she point a finger at him for emphasis and put him down.

"Oh great, I get nothing and I'm already denied a snack...hey Margalo's friends? Then that means..."

Margalo, once Stuart was impacted with the ground, called his name in concern and flew down right in front of him.

"Stuart?"she asked in worry. "Stuart are you ok?"

Stuart felt dizzy, and briefly saw three Margalos before his vision came clear, and he saw only one.

"M...Margalo?" he asked blinking his eyes to see if it was clear and true.

"Yes it's me. I've come like I said I would." she smiled at him, blushing a little. "Are you ok?" she used her wing as a hand and helped Stuart up to his feet.

Stuart just nodded. "Margalo I can't believe you're here!" e hugged her and she hugged back.

"Well I couldn't just leave you and never see you again." She released him and they just stood there smiling, as if they were the only ones in this room.

"Eh hem." said a voice snapping their attention back. Margalo looked to see it was her friend Mary with Azores, both have smirks on their faces.

"Oh right." Margalo said with a blush. "Um Stuart, these are my friends, that I met when I flew south, Mary and Azores." The two birds mentioned gave a smile in greeting.

"Hello I'm Stuart, Stuart Little." he extended a hand for a shake. Both birds took it with one of their wings.

"Oh so you're Stuart! Margalo tells so much about you!" Mary said in excitement. Margalo face was cherry red by now.

"Umm Mary. Azores. This is Snowball, and don't worry he won't eat any of us." she gestured to the white cat that's been staring at them for a while.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't eat any bird that's a friend of Msargalo's, whose a friend of mine."

The two birds stepped closer, feeling safer now, and Mary sighed a relief. "Well you're the first cat we met that didn't try to eat us. On the way a Tabby cat kept chasing us around a few blocks until we hid in the trees, thank goodness."

"Eh heh heh, sorry. That's my friend Monty the Mouth. You'll have to excuse him."

"Well, as long as he doesn't try to eat us again we'll get along fine." said Azores stepping in.

"Ooookkkaaaayy." Snowball said feeling awkward. "So what yall are doing here this spring?"

"Well we thought on staying for a while and coming to say hi to everyone." Margalo explained.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Stuart asked.

"Actually yes, we built a nest in a tree not too far from here. Infact I think it's close to yours, and George's, school."

"That's great! Now we can even meet at school." Stuart smiled.

"I know and we can also see eachother everyday."

"So why don't we celebrate?" Eleanor asked and left, not before saying. "I'll go get everyone else."

Eleanor then went to the kitchen and took Martha, who was previously in her tall chair eating a cookie, in her arms. "We've got some great new. Margalo's back!" she said

enthusiastically.

"Birdie." Martha said cutely.

"That's right birdie came back." Eleanor then opened the door and walked down the basement to where George and Frederick were working on the new plane.

"George! Frederick! Come on up a friend's here." Eleanor, with that went back upstairs.

"Well come George." Frederick motioned his son to follow him.

"But we're not done with the plane yet." George said, looking at his father.

"I know, but let's not be rude and not show our faces."

George sighed "Ok." and left the unfinished plane behind. He followed his dad upstairs, and they went to the kitchen where everyone sat.

"Hey Margalo's back!" George perked up and ran to the table where Margalo stood with Stuart, Mary, and Azores.

"Hey George. Fredrick." Maargalo greeted the two.

"Well hello Margalo, it's nice to see you've come back." Frederick said politely.

"You as well. Oh and theses two are my friends, Mary and Azores." she gestured with her wing to the two birds she mentioned.

"How do you do?" Frederick said to them.

"Well, thank you." they both said at the same time, lloked at eachother on that, and giggled.

"Hey you know we should celebrate Margalo's return. How about a movie?" Frederick offered.

"Oh a movie sounds good." Eleanor responded.

"A movie? Cool!" George said and quickly ran to his room to get ready.

Eleanor laughed and Frederick said "I'll get the car." before leaving the room.

"So how long you'll be staying?" Stuart asked, facing Margalo.

"Until the birds fly south for next winter." Margalo responded with a smile.

"Oh good, that sounds like a long time." Stuart sighed in relief.

"It is, but time fly they say." Margalo held her wings together.

"Yeah, so want to go?" Stuart offered his hand and she took it.

"Definitely." and the two smiled, wing in hand, glad to be reunited.


End file.
